The Misadventures of the misfit brothers!
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Hilarious Hijinks as the two brothers try to solve their emotional issues! Paintball, peeking toms, and ramen galore! How will the Inutachi survive?


One average day our favorite group of misfits, the inu-tachi, were, you guessed it, hunting for the jewel shards in feudal Japan. Inuyasha was being unusually

silent and that had everyone worried, admit it you'd be freaking out too. Kagome finally sighed and stood in front of the meditative Hanyou.

"Ok what gives? Why are you so freaking quiet today?" The entire group stopped curious as to their gruff friend's unusual behavior.

"Keh, it's nothing." He grumbled

"It's not nothing now spill."

"Fine, remember how we saw that place in your time where the people had gins that shot little balls of color?

** FLASHBACK**

"HEY KAGOME WHAT"S THAT'!" Yelled Inuyasha as they drove by a large area where men were playing paintball.

"That's paintball."

"What's it for?"

"Some people use it to work off stress, others just like to play."

"How do you play?"

"It's pretty simple, you pick one color, the other team or person picks another and then you try to shoot eachother, whoever has the most amount of paint on

them looses."

"Hmmmm you don't say.." He rubbed his chin in evil glee.

** END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh you mean guns, and yeah the paintball stadium. What about it?" She asked warily at the glint in his amber eyes.

"We-ell, I was thinking..." He started and rubbed his chin in thought.

"What?" She did not like where this was going.

"Maybe Sesshomaru would enjoy a game of Paintball." He said but noticing the death stare he got quickly added "To t-try and resolve the issues in our family l-

like you said." He gulped

"Oh, well it couldn't hurt to try!" She said brightly, and the group confused and slightly amazed went off first to get the paint ball gear and then in search of

Sesshomaru.

** WITH FLUFFY**

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped smelling his half brother's scent in the air

"Jaken, if things go bad, take rin far away from where This Sesshomaru and His brother are fighting."

He instructed as he waited in a conveniently large field for Inuyasha.

"SESSHOMARU!" Cried Inuyasha toting a rather large AK-47 style paintball gun. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the strange black thing. He watched his

brother leap into the air and gracefully land, setting the miko on her feet.

"I WANT TO REFEREE!" She called

"HEY I WANTED TO!" Yelled Sango

"I SHOULD DO IT!" Miroku protested

"NO ME!" Shippou pouted

"I'm the one who knows the rules best." Smirked Kagome and the others finally agreed.

"What is the meaning of this half breed?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

"It's called a paintball duel!" He waved the gun forgetting it wasn't a sword

"Paintball?" It made Sesshomaru irritated that his younger sibling knew something he didn't

"It's really easy, first you select your colors and the release the lock, pop in the barrel and pull the trigger!"

Explained Kagome and they drew a line in the ground.

"This is the boundary you are not allowed to cross it or you automatically loose."

"Why would this Sesshomaru duel this way? This Sesshomaru has a sword."

"Because! You have to find a way to work out your differences without killing eachother!" She insisted

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin thinks it's a good idea." Pipped up the small child and ran over to Kagome who handed her candy along with Shippou.

"Very well half breed, prepare to die."

"NO KILLING!" came Kagome's voice. He growled but allowed himself to be handed a large gun.

"I want red." Stated Inuyasha

"Blue" was Sesshomaru's reply.

"You're going dowwn you pompous bastard!"

"I believe it is you Inuyasha who are the bastard of the family."

"Why you!"

"BEGIN"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Paint flew everywhere, dousing even the people outside of the ring. Silver hair turned blue, red, and purple in splotches. Red robes covered in blue spots, white

momokos turning light red and dark pink. The brothers were constantly flying, jumping, and doing acrobats as the yelled insults to one another, even

Sesshomaru got swept up in the sheer epicness of it.

"YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY BEFORE THE MIGHTY SESSHOMARU!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU COLD HEARTED DOUCHE BAG!"

"IN MY DREAMS YOU FEEL THE MERCILESS STING OF MY PAINT, AND I INTEND TO MAKE IT A REALITY!"

"SESSHOMARU! TONIGHT YOU FEEL MY WRATH!"

** Which slowly progressed to family issues straight out of Jerry Springer**

"FATHER LOVED YOU MORE, HE FAVORED YOU WITH TETSUIGA!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD A MISERABLE CHILDHOOD! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU, AND THEN YOU EXPECTED ME TO HELP YOU IN A WAR?"

"I AM YOUR BROTHER YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND HELP HIM IF HE TELLS YOU TOO!"

"YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T ACT LIKE A BROTHER!"

Kagome had to fight the urge to yell 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!'

** Which eventually became pure nonsense**

"YOU RED HAIRED PAINT SPLATTERED DIVA!" Yelled Inuyasha

"BLUE HAIRED TROLL!"

"PRINCESS!"

"MONKEY!"

"TRANSVESTITE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"KAGOME SAYS IT'S A BOY WHO WISHES HE WERE A GRIL SO THEY CHOP HIS THINGY OFF AND GIVE HIM BOOBS AND HE DRESSES LIKE A LADY!"

"Dude that's just sick."

"I know right?"

"NOW AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE YOU SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED THIS SESSHOMARU, YOU UGLY SON OF A PIG DEMON!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"MY MOM IS A GIRL DOG DEMON SO THAT'S NOT AN INSULT!"

"IT IS WHEN YOU CONSIDER THE FACT THAT SHE WAS A HORRIBLE MOTHER!"

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

"I'LL BITCH SLAP YOU HOW ABOUT THAT!"

**Eventually the two broke down crying and hugging one another in a tangled mess of red and blue covered hair, painted clothes and sobbing **

**boys**

"I'm so sorry I was a horrible brother Inuyasha!"

"No I'm sorry! I should have understood your pain!"

"I should have been there to save you from the evil bitch Kikyou!"

"I shouldn't have chopped off your arm!" They bawled together as the group watched with slackened jaws. Jaken passed out in utter two brothers fell asleep like

that, covered in paint and tears and honestly Kagome could not resist sneaking a few pics. From that day forward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru banded together to

defeat Naraku, getting into some pretty hilarious hijinks along the way!


End file.
